A Super Smash Bro High Story
by Elemental Angels and Demons004
Summary: Our favorite characters from Smash Bros Brawl have defeated Tabbu and thought they could spend a few days in their game in peace. But little do they know they have one more challenge to face: high school. Join the SSBB characters as the attend High School: having fun, making friends, and even falling in love...


Chapter One

_New friends and New Dorms_

"Wait, you're leaving now?!" A 12 year old girl with dark blue hair and golden amber eyes squeaked. She clung onto her brother's arm, which made it hard for him to get to the door.

"Trey! Can you let to? I'm going to be late!" said 16 year old Ike, trying to lose his sister's steel-tight grip.

"But I'll miss youuuuuu! Why do you have to go to some stupid boarding school anyways?" Trey cried, animated tears streaming down her cheeks. Ike sighed at his younger sister's antics.

"Dude, I feel so sorry for you," One of Ike's best friends, Kyte laughed. A tic mark comically appeared over Ike's head.

"Shut up Ky," Ike hissed, trying to keep his cool in front of his family. Ike's parents, Greil and Elena, smiled at their son.

"Now Ike," Greil started, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. "I expect high grades. I know myself that I taught you well, and like your younger sister, I expect the best for the legacy of Greil!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ike mumbled. His other younger sister, Mist, is off at a private school and she's one of the smartest kids there.

"We'll all do our very best," Ike's other friend, Marth vowed with a determined tone in his voice.

"But who's going to teach me new skills with my sword?" Trey asked. "Ike always taught me after lunch and dinner!"

"It's okay Trey, I'll teach you new skills everyday," Greil said with a smile. "Then you can show Ike when he comes back home."

"You three better get going," Elena said. "You don't want to be late on the first day."

She walked up to Ike and kissed him on the cheek, which made him smile softly. She did the same to Kyte, who give her a goofy bow in return. She then kissed Marth, who's cheeks was lightly coated with blush.

Trey tightly hugged her brother one last time before they had to leave. Then she started to cry again.

"It's okay Trey, Ike will come home during the breaks," Greil assured, hugging his daughter to make her feel better. Trey nodded and smiled, now feeling a little bit better. She waved her hand goodbye as Ike, Kyte and Marth boarded the train.

"Bye guys! I'll miss you!" Trey called out before more tears started to come out, and she cried some more. A couple minutes passed by before the train started to move and gain speed.

Heading towards the next adventure.

*•*•*•*•*•*

"WOOOOAAAAH..." Kyte said in awe. "This place is ginormous!"

Ike, Marth and Kyte stood in front of the two-story boarding school. It was made out of stone, and in big silver letters, it said 'SMASH BRAWL ACADEMY' (sometimes known as 'The Academy of Smash') on the left side of the double doors. The front gate was a sheen ivory.

"Holy shoot..." Ike and Marth whispered in unison.

"This is awesome!" Kyte yelled as she dashed animatedly through the gates, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"That idiot!" Ike growled through gritted teeth, face-palming. "Just what in Ylisse does she think she's doing?!"

"Give it a rest Ike," Marth reassured. "It's Kyte we're talking about. Remember the time when she arrived in the smash world?"

"But she's going to embarrass us! Just wait until I use my Final Smash on her..." Ike mumbled while reaching for his golden sword, Ragnell. Marth hastily blocked his hand before it could wrap around the hilt.

"That's a bit harsh, and don't you need a Smash Ball to do a Final Smash?" Ike sighed in defeat as he turned to his friend.

"Well, let's go in and get our dorm info, and other crap sorted." Marth nodded and they both headed through the ivory gates.

*•*•*•*•*•*

Smasher Information

**Name: **Ike

**Gender: **Male

**Game:** Fire Emblem

**Dorm Number: **547

**Day I Classes: **Math, Physics and Chemistry, Beginner's Magic, English

**Day II Classes: **Intermediate Brawl, Smash History, Sword Skills II, P.E.

"I'm indorm 547!" Kyte said. "What about you guys? Ike, Marth?"

"I'm in 547 with you," Marth said with a smile.

"Me too," Ike told the two. "I wonder who else is going to be in our dorm with us."

Suddenly, the elevator rang, stopping and telling them they're on floor five.

"Sweet, we're on the fifth floor!" Kyte said with a smile. She dashed out of the elevator, ran down the long, yet wide corridor.

"Come on Ike, we better keep an eye on her," Marth told his friend as he ran down the corridor after Kyte. Ike sighed once again as he followed his two friends.

After a couple of minutes of walking, he met Marth and Kyte in front of the door. The door was rich, black painted wood with a keyboard in the center. The number '547' was on the right side of the door and was carved out of platinum.

"Wow, fancy door," Kyte said as she studied the door intently. "Anyone know how to get in? There's no door knob."

"It says on the back of our schedules," Marth answered, turning his paper around. "_Type your game into the keypad, along with the person typing it_. I believe that's why they took our finger prints at the front of the school."

Kyte nodded and typed in Fire Emblem, along with her name. After hearing a 'ding' sound, the door slid open. The three knight's eyes widened from what they saw.

That.

Room.

Was.

HUGE!

"SWEET YLISSE!" The three yelled. "It's so freaking huge!"

The room literally had it all. The walls were painted cerulean, along with dark hardwood floors. There was a 28" by 23" flat screen TV on the wall, a white Wii U with white controllers, a fridge full of soda, and a bunch of other things.

"This is awesome!" Kyte exclaimed, examining every piece of furniture and pillow. "The school administration has a great sense of style!"

"Wait, if this is the dorm, where's the beds?" Ike asked, walking in with Marth close on his tail.

"I believe this is the common room. I think the bedrooms are in behind the doors scattered around the room," Marth stated, pointing to the six doors with a small patch of white carpet in front.

"Really? Let's check it out," Ike said as he walked over to the far side of the room where there were three doors with the sword (the Fire Emblem symbol) on it.

He approached the first door and pushed the silver handle down, with Marth watching him from behind. As he opened it, he came across a room where everything was blue. Natural light shone through the silk, sky blue curtains, illuminating the room.

"This is a nice room!" Ike praised, dropping his suitcase and flopping on the large, king-sized bed. "I call dibs!"

Marth sighed. "You're starting to sound like Kyte," he stated. As Ike rolled his eyes, he heard the sound of a sliding door. He quickly left Ike's room to see Kyte talking to a teen with long brown hair and a gold crown with pointy ears, wearing a long, purple dress.

Two more teens with pointy ears accompanied her; one wore a green elf-like hat over his blond hair, a a green tunic and brown boots, and wielded a sword and shield, while the other wore a white mask and white, black and blue armor.

"Ike, more people are here. They're probably our other three roommates—"

"Marth! Ike!" Kyte called, pulling them over by their capes. "Come meet our new roommates! They're really nice people!"

As the two swordsmen approached closer, the girl threw a smile their way. "My name's Zelda, and this is Link and Sheik. It's a pleasure to meet you," Zelda said, her hand extended for a shake. They each shook it, as well as Link and Sheik's, introducing themselves as well.

"The name's Ike," Ike said cooly.

"My name's Marth," Marth said with a smile.

"Woah, that's a nice sword," Sheik complimented, looking at Ike's Ragnell. "The quality of pure gold is quite interesting."

"Uh... thanks?"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Link agreed. "But nothing can out top my Master Sword."

"I don't know, Ragnell's pretty tough..."

"I'm pretty positive my Master Sword can take anyone," Link retorted.

A comical tick mark appeared over Ike, Marth, and Sheik's heads. Zelda and Kyte stared at them while Marth and Shiek simultaneously face-palmed.

"Damn it Link..." Shiek muttered under his breath.

That caused Ike to snap, and the two butted heads and growled at each other in anger. Kyte pushed Zelda behind her, protecting her from any incidents that could happen.

"I challenge you to a brawl!" Link announced as he pulled out his Master Sword, pointing it at Ike.

"You're on!" Ike declared, pulling out Ragnell and swinging to the side, glaring sharply at Link. "Prepare yourself."

Before the battle (and possibly a destroyed common room) could commence, Kyte pulled Ike back and Shiek did the same thing to Link.

"You can't have a battle now! You just met," Zelda told Link and Ike, trying to talk some sense into them. However, she didn't prevail, and Kyte and Shiek had to use all their strength trying to drag Ike and Link away from attacking each other.

Marth stood a couple paces away from them, not wanting to get caught in the action. He wanted their arrival to be a peaceful one, and already Ike is picking fights with the roommates.

The bluenette then sighed, shaking his head in disbelief and smiling.

"But never the less," he muttered to himself. "This is going to be one heck of a ride."

**A/N: Yay, I completed chapter one! I have a feeling this story has good potential and will go quite far.**

**Some Important Notes:**

**•Shiek and Zelda are seperate characters**

**•Zelda isn't a princess, but her parents are a count and countess. **

**•Trey and Kyte are my OCs, but Trey is just there in the beginning. **

**•Zelda and Link aren't girlfriend and boyfriend until later in the story**

**Anyways, you may not recognize Kyte from any of the Fire Emblem games, and that's because she's my OC. However, she's used as in Super Smash Bros rather than an actual character from the main game. **

**To give you a good description of what she looks like, she has light-brown hair tied together into mini braids with thin, silver ribbons and hazel eyes. She wears a light green armor-vest under a black undershirt, a dark blue skirt over black leggings, dark brown ankle boots, a dark green cape attached to an emerald, and a black belt with a silver elemental sword with a dark green hilt attached on. This sword, Mente, allows her to control the main four elements and she uses it during the brawls. **

**So, I already have 21 characters enrolled in the school so far (counting my OC), so I think I'll accept NINE OCs to join in. I'm only taking one OC per author, and please, don't be mad if I don't pick your OC, then this story won't be fun anymore. I'll also have more chances for OCs in later stories as well. **

**So, as my famous saying goes:**

**Read, Review and Stay Tuned! **


End file.
